Blue Print
by vip4prez
Summary: Rose and Liz's dream started with a blueprint of a ranch on a napkin. Then they met Finn, a little Harvest Sprite who crashed into Rose's hotel room and slept until they arrived in Castanet, where their dreams and destines collide to become one. Rated T. Follows game with some added depth. OC.
1. Heading Down the Road

_Last time, I swear. My Harvest Moon fics never end up well though I don't know why. Anyways, this is a more thought out version of the story. It'll explain why the characters can see Finn (it never really touched up on that) and will eventually explain why the land is deteriorating. I hope you guys enjoy it. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING._

* * *

In a two story house on the edge of the big city, a petite girl with long dirty blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail crept down the carpeted stairs, a duffle bag over her shoulder and keys between her teeth. She snuck down the stairs and pressed the code into the alarm without breaking a sound. She reset the alarm and snuck out the door while she still could.

In the driveway was a Jeep that she shared with her older sister. Its dark red color blended in the darkness that surrounded her. The only light coming from the waxing crescent moon above her allowed her to maneuver her way over to the Jeep and through the open window. She threw her duffle bag in the passenger seat and placed the keys into the ignition.

She turned the key and the engine roared to life. In a split second, she was out of the driveway and down the street. She was three cities away before she stopped in the motel. She had left her phone at home and the Jeep didn't have a GPS tracker so there was no way that they would ever find her. It's not like that her sister would urge their father to pursue her. She hated the Jeep and always caught a ride in her friend's Mercedes.

The Jeep was hers. Her sister said so.

So that's how she spent the next few days, driving down the highway with the top down and her dirty blonde hair flying in the wind, music on high as she sang along, weaving in and out of hotels until she settled into a small town on the other side of the country, a good two towns from the borders of Castanet. She grabbed her duffle bag, climbed out of the car, keys in hand, and walked into the local inn.

"Hello," the man behind the counter said. He was thin and bald, glasses pushed up too far, tie too straight for a small town inn. He wore a button up shirt, creased pants, and smiled at her like she wasn't the first customer that he had in a while. "May I get you a room?"

"Yes, please," she said.

"Alright one or two beds?"

"Only one," she said.

"And your name, Miss-" he cut off, waiting her to pick up.

"Rose," she answered. He raised an eyebrow looking for a last name. "Carlson," she picked up. "Rose Carlson."

* * *

**Three Months Before**

* * *

She hot-wired a small Mercedes faster than the guards could even notice that she wasn't behind them anymore. As soon as the engine roared, they turned to find she was speed backing out of the driveway, swinging onto the street. She switched the drive and sped down the long winding road, through the back roads so she wouldn't get stopped at the gate.

She had no idea where she was going, turning left than right, with no actual idea of where she was going. She drove around until she finally ended up in a large town. She hid the car in the alley way and wiped away the makeup that clung to her eyes and cheekbones. She washed it away and pulled her hair down from its tight knot. She messed up her beach blonde curly locks before starting the car and backing out of the alley way.

She sold the car at the nearest car shop and used some of the money to get a bus ride. She snuck off at a small town and climbed into the inn. He looked up at her, his eyes speaking to her that he was surprised to see someone like her in his inn. She wasn't surprised. She was wearing designer jeans and a silk tank under a nice jacket.

"Would you like a room miss?"

"Yes, please," she said, smiling.

"And your name,"

"Liz," she supplied. "Liz Thompson,"

"Any relation to _the Thompsons_?"

"No relation at all. Don't feel bad. I get that _all _the time."

* * *

**Six Months Later (Three Months after Rose arrives)**

* * *

Rose and Liz lived across the hall from each other. They became close friends as Liz was the waitress in the inn bar and Rose was the singer on the weeknights. Both were newcomers so it was easy to get to be friends with the equal new comers. Liz told Rose the basis of the town and it went uphill from there.

Rose feared that her parents would come after her, sometime, but after three months nothing happened. She would sleep in a little late then go downstairs and help out in the kitchen before going to sing for the people who make their way into the bar for that evening. Rose lived a short life in the town that had the prosperity of turning into a long term stay.

Until the small fairy accidently flew into the window of her room while Rose was getting ready to sing.

He flew into the wall, shattered one of the picture frames on her dresser, and fell onto the floor. Liz, who was on break, in the other room, ran inside her room as Rose crouched down next to him while she finished pulling her blouse over her head. Liz saw the fairy and questioned, "What is that?"

Rose breathed in relief, "Good, you see it too." Liz shut the door behind her as Rose picked up the fairy, cupping it in her hands. His orange hat was falling off his head, exposing green hair underneath, and his orange jumpsuit was torn in several places as though he flew through the forest. He opened his eyes weakly, they were brown.

"Harvest Goddess… Sick… Castanet…" he looked at Liz, who joined at Rose's side. "You … can both … see me?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure we're not going crazy?" Rose questioned Liz, who gave her a funny look.

"Save the Harvest Goddess…" he said weakly. "Or life… will cease to exist… in Castanet…" He passed out in Rose's hands. Rose looked at Liz who looked up at her in shock.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know…" Rose mumbled. "But we can't forget this ever happened."

"Travel to Castanet tomorrow?" Liz mumbled, slightly confused.

"Sure, one more night," Rose mumbled, also confused. Both of them turned to look down at the sprite, which was nameless, who was sleeping soundly. Rose put him down on the dresser and moved to finish her makeup before heading downstairs with Liz where they both told the owner that this night was their last night at the inn.

* * *

Up in the mountains of Castanet, the Harvest Goddess sat on a rock, staring down at the spring water with her feet soaking in the water. Its reflection housed a picture slide show of the land of Castanet from the rancher's daughter taking the animals in to the bar cook trying to make a fire outside his house. She coughed, her saliva catching in her throat. Her hair, which normally was in a long braid forming from the top of her head, was cascading and dragging against the ground. Her mystic white dress, which used to visibly show magic at her feet, was graying. Quickly.

"Sephia," a voice said. She looked up and around. She was sure the voice belonged to him but she couldn't find his fiery red hair that could've been spotted in the darkness. Her heart ached. She missed him. But he was going around, helping others with their own lands that he hardly came around to his own anymore.

The Wizard from Harmonica Town, and the Harvest Goddess's old friend, stepped from the trees and watched her haggard appearance. His hair, an odd color of blonde, was hidden under his hood, his small braid was swinging in the wind, and his dual color eyes stared at her across the small acre of land. In his hand, was a smoking cup.

Between them, the towering Goddess tree was standing tall. It had three pairs of branches, each pair growing smaller as it went up. However, the trees branches were slowly turning down, the bottom pair was nearly five feet from the ground. The Goddess knew that once the bottom branch touched the ground, it would all be over for her and the land.

"I've brought you the potion," the Wizard said. He handed her the cup and helped her drink the potion. The Harvest Goddess managed to drink it down and looked back at the water. The Wizard looked down at the reflection as well. "Are they almost here?"

"Yes, they are headed this way, I believe. I can feel Finn getting closer." The Harvest Goddess told him weakly. "How's the Witch?"

"Still a frog," the Wizard told her simply. "I have not been able collect any of the ingredients from the farms."

"The land is slowly dying," the Goddess muttered simply, looking back towards the water.

"So are you," The Wizard, who normally sounded calm, seemed to grow a thick tenor in his voice. "You cannot seem to not think that this has nothing to do with-!"

"I will not blame my son, Gale!" the Goddess snapped at him. He seemed to calm down slightly at her tone of voice. "It was my choice to keep him."

"I'm just saying it adds up, Sephia," he said, simply, watching his friend closely.

"I know."

The Goddess looked towards the water, which showed the land of Castanet, and rubbed her arms as though trying to get warmth back in her body. The Wizard handed her his jacket which she wrapped around her arms to add warmth.

"What if they can't fix the land?" the Wizard asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't think like that, Gale," she whispered as well. She looked back behind her to the tree, which was dipping even further down slowly. "Or else, it might actually happen. I don't want that to happen to the people of this land. They are all too kind."

* * *

Rose climbed into the driver's seat of the Jeep and Liz climbed up in the passenger seat, moving to put her rucksack in her lap. As the girls drove away from the town, Liz took the sprite out of her rucksack and placed him in her lap. Both of the girls' duffle bags were in the back carrying both of their clothes (which Liz had bought at the town's tailor).

"You know," Rose said, as Liz went around, digging for her sketchbook. Liz looked up at her. "You never told me how you ended up at that small town."

"You never told me why you ended up there." Liz countered.

"True," Rose said, pulling her sunglasses out of her eyes. "Will you tell me someday?"

"Maybe," Liz said. "When I start calling you my best friend instead of my really good friend," Rose laughed. "But you better return the favor though."

"I will." Rose told her. Liz pulled out her sketchbook and flipped it open. Rose glanced at it. "Oh hey, you finally transferred it."

"Last night," Liz said. "I figured it was time to do it," Rose smiled down at the blueprint of the ranch house they had designed together on a napkin in Liz's room after a fight between the general store manager and the rancher on the edge of town. She flipped the next page to show a beautiful cottage with cream siding and a dark blue roof.

"Wow that's amazing!" Rose said. "If you didn't want to raise animals so bad, I would say that you should become a rancher." Liz laughed. "We're going to have to sell the Jeep."

"Why?"

"I've been to Castanet, once, with my mother," Rose told her. "We got a ride on the rancher's horse carriage. They have one of the cleanest atmospheres even though the land was beginning to fail even back then. I don't want to make it worse."

"Do they have a ranch in Castanet?"

"There was one in the middle of the field that was abandoned but I don't know if it's still the same as then, I was like seven at the time," Rose told her. "Don't get your hopes up ok?"

"My specialty," Liz joked, turning to a new page. "Could you still recognize the face of this guy?"

"Yes," Rose told her. "His name was Cain. He had a daughter around our age. I doubt they'd remember me though…"

* * *

_For anyone who happens to recognize the scene in Castanet it was pulled from my other story and altered. I hope you guys enjoyed and will review/fav/ follow. _

_Pretty please?_


	2. Start of Destiny

_Note, I am going to treat the "seasons" like months but I probably will not say any dates unless it's a birthday of the girls or a holiday._

_Hey guys welcome back to Blue Print for its first chapter. In this chapter, the girls get to Castanet via Cain, buy a ranch, and begin their quest for the five bells to save the Goddess as well as time jump a little bit. I hope you guys like it and stay for the end. _

* * *

It took the girls almost two weeks to get to Castanet, though it took a day to get to the edge of town and another day to get a decent deal on the Jeep (7,000 dollars). The girls secured a room in the town hotel and waited for the Winter Flea Market to come in to town. It finally did in winter's final days. The Flea Market turned the small town into a boom town.

While Lisa was looking at the art, Rose had managed to find the vender she had been looking for. His name was Cain and he was the owner of Horn Ranch in Castanet. It had been so long since Rose went to Castanet that both girls feared that he had somehow died between the last years, either from sickness or a heart attack.

But he was alive and kicking, he joked to Liz. Cain was tall and had muscles that were so large that he could probably rip up the work shirt he was wearing. He had brown hair that had a twinge of gray on the sides. He regarded Rose as though she was a daughter and after a couple of days, was doing the same thing to Liz. They spent a couple of more days in the town before leaving (in which the two girls managed to find a purple bracelet and a gold colored bracelet that they regarded as their friendship bracelets).

Cain had two horses pulling the carriage and the two girls were in the back, leaning against the hay relaxing against the gentle wind that was blowing down the country lane. Rose was soaking up the sunlight that beat down on him and Liz was sketching a princess of some sorts with a long dress.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Cain asked them.

"Sure, that's fine," Liz answered, while turning to look over the haystack at him. Rose simply turned her head so she wouldn't get an uneven tan.

"Alright, it's just so unusual for young people to want to start a ranch these days," Cain told them. He seemed to think about a question for a little bit. "Let's start with this… What's your favorite food?" Liz had to think about it but Rose answered almost immediately.

"Fruits and vegetables," Rose answered. "Preferably, strawberries, blackberries, oranges, and corn…" she trailed off, slightly smiling. "Man, this sun feels amazing,"

"It has its good days," Cain said. "What about you, Liz?" Liz thought about it, looking up at the sky as she thought about it.

"I have to say eggs and cheese," Liz told Cain. "My mother used to make them when my brother and I were younger," Rose peeked at Liz with a questioning eyebrow before closing her eyes back again to stretch out.

"That's good," Cain said, "We're almost there," he added absentmindedly. The fairy groaned from inside of Liz's backpack. Both girls sent the bag nervous glances. "What about your birthdays?"

"Summer 18th," Rose said.

"Fall 5th," Liz answered, absentmindedly.

"Interesting," Cain said. Liz could tell that the driver was smiling. Cain was a friendly person. "I hope you guys will help reinvigorate the town. It's been a while since we've gotten a new town member." He looked around from his place. "This place has seen better days… I think it was before the time of my grandparents."

Liz and Rose glanced at each other once again. This seemed a lot like what the fairy had told them before he passed out.

"No one has gotten crops for a long time and no one seems to know why…"

"Things have to get worse before they can get better," Liz told him. "That's what my mother always told me."

* * *

Liz knew that the ranch needed some fixing up. In fact, she would prefer that because she had never had the chance to make something hers before. She had only been handed things to her the entire twenty years that she had been alive. She had never liked the feeling, especially when there were people on the streets who would kill to even have an apartment.

No, she wanted to fix up this ranch to the fullest it could be and it would just be like the blueprint that she and Rose had made months ago, not that long after Rose had become a singer at the bar. Liz was a dreamer and she wasn't about to want to be handed things ever again.

So when Cain pulled up to the ranch that she hoped that they would buy, she saw the potential of the one story weathered property. Though several shutters were broken and the door of the chicken coop was halfway off but there was potential to being picked up. Rose obviously saw the potential as well, when she joined Liz in the chicken coop.

"What do you think?" Rose questioned.

"Well, we'll probably have to rebuild all the food baskets as these look like they've housed several generations on raccoons." Liz told her, staring down at the food baskets in the middle of the coop. "And the chicken placements look like they need replacing as well."

"It's the same with the barn," Rose told her. "The entire floor needs to be cleaned off. It's covered with old hay." Rose looked up and around the small chicken coop. "I think the entire place just has some potential. But we may want to look at the house before we do anything. Make sure it's livable."

"Yeah," Liz said. "I know, but I just love this place."

"I know," Rose said. "But we've been living in inns for months. I think it's time to upgrade to a house."

"Yeah," Liz said. "No obnoxious neighbors,"

"No people doing funny stuff in the room next room," Rose said, happily. "Seriously, weirdest thing I've ever encountered." Liz laughed.

They walked out of the chicken coop to find that Cain had been joined by a man almost half of all their height. He was very short, wore a nice suit, and had wispy gray hair. While he was looking up at Cain, who towered over him, you could easily tell that this short man was a man of authority so Liz instantly knew that this man was the mayor of the town which means that Cain had called him ahead of time when they stopped at Cain's house to tell him that there was a potential buyer for the ranch.

"Hello," he said, as they walked over. "You must be Rose and Liz," they nodded their heads, causing the mayor to start smiling. "Good, I'm Mayor Hamilton, welcome to Harmonica Town! How do you guys like the place?"

"I like it," Rose answered. "Personally, it has the potential to becoming something great with a little hard work and some elbow grease… What do you think Liz?"

"I like it too," Liz answered. "We'd have to replace some stuff."

"I'm a good builder," Rose admitted. "Four older brothers and a handy father, I was a better helper than my sister, let's just say that." Liz looked at her curiously. "I can rebuild the bird feeders and the hay hold and the feeders in the barn but I may need some help, you up for it Liz?"

"I can try," Liz answered.

"We have a carpenter in Garmon Mines," Hamilton answered. "He's got the key to the forest where you can collect some lumber. If you choose to take the ranch, that'll be a way to get the lumber. His apprentice, Bo, could help as well." Rose glanced at Liz.

"It's your decision," Rose told her. "I'm all for it." Liz smiled happily. "I'll take that as a yes,"

* * *

For the first several weeks in Castanet, the girls adjusted. The house was unlivable at the moment for there was no furniture inside so the girls had been spending the nights at the local inn in Harmonica Town. Though it was a small price to pay for Rose to fix the roof, they were going to use the remaining money to buy beds and a table with two chairs for dinner. The house already had a built in kitchen but no tools.

During the first week, Liz managed to collect some sections of fallen trees for the roof. Rose conquered her fear of heights and spent the entire first couple of days fixing the roofs of the house, barn, and coop while Liz was out meeting townsfolk before coming home and telling Rose about them so she'll know who everyone is.

"Hey!" Liz called, upon arriving home. "You alone?" Rose's head popped up from the roof of the barn closer to the back. She had managed to make it all the way in the back today.

"Aren't I always?" Rose questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Well, Owen came by to see what I was doing."

"Really?"

"Yes," Rose answered. "Now, why are you asking if I'm alone?"

"I think I found the place that the fairy had mentioned," Liz answered, climbing the latter to look at Rose, who was hammering a homemade panel in place. "There's a place in the Garmon Mines called the Goddess Spring," Rose placed a nail against the wood and gave it a sharp tap, sinking it in place. She started on the other corner.

"Goddess? As in _the _Harvest Goddess?" Rose asked, looking up after she was done. "Well that's something."

"You want to go tomorrow when the sun's out?"

"No," Rose answered, moving back over to her. "I was about to quit anyways. Come on now. Get down the ladder so I can get down and we can go."

"Are you sure? What if she's sleeping?"

"I grew up with five other siblings, a father, and a mother who was sick most of my childhood," Rose answered, the full moon shining above her. "Sometimes when you are sick, you are asleep during a good part of the day and awake all night at least that's what my family was like." Liz shrugged, getting off the latter. Rose tossed the hammer that Owen had given her earlier in the week on the ground before climbing.

"Is it a bit chilly to you?" Liz questioned, moving the hammer inside and grabbing a backpack as she did.

"A little bit," Rose answered. "But I was on a hot roof all day, so I figured that was why I was chilly now, which way to Garmon Mines?"

"This way," Liz led Rose up the slope towards the Garmon mines.

* * *

Rose was walking down a long dark winding trail with Liz trailing behind her. Rose had a half light match in her hand and it was slowly growing weaker. Eventually the trees began to lessen and there was a clearing in front of them. Rose blew out the match then spit on it for good measure before putting in her pocket.

"Let's go," Rose told her friend. "We need to find this goddess." They walked out to find that there was tall grass up to their waists in a small path before going straight to a tall tree that seemed to be drooping as though it was ill. The two girls waded through the grass before finding some stepping stones that led to stairs. Rose wondered how she had missed it but then she looked around and realized it looked like old ruins of a forgotten temple.

"Hello," Liz called, after they returned to level ground, a few feet from the dying tree. "Harvest Goddess?"

"Are you Rose and Liz?" a woman peered from behind the tree. She had long hair, dragging on the ground, which was a silvery gray. The dress that clung to her was soft white with large golden bangles on her wrist and around her arms. There was a sash around her waist and a weak veil of magic sounded her. Her wings dragged on the ground, unable to be lifted up.

"Yes," Liz said. "I am Liz and this is Rose. Are you the Harvest Goddess?"

"Yes," she answered, stepping from behind the tree with her long dress dragging on the grass. "Where is Finn, the sprite that I sent to find you?"

"He's here," Liz answered, moving her backpack around. "He's been asleep for almost a month now. He fell asleep after he crashed into Rose's room."

"Ahh, let me have him," she held out her hands. "I need to put him in the water and see if that revives him. Only I can enter this water." Liz nodded, handing the Goddess the fairy. She took him in her hands and headed towards the water. She lifted the sprite down in the water. The water that she touched seemed to have glowed where she touched as though it responded to her touch.

After a couple of seconds, the fairy jerked out of her touch, flying up and looking up in surprise. He turned around suddenly, knocking his hat off his head and into the water. The fairy noticed the two girls and flew over to them. "It's you guys! We need to go to Castanet!"

"We are in Castanet," Rose told him. "The Goddess woke you up." The Goddess smiled when "Finn" turned towards her.

"Harvest Goddess," he ran, or rather flew, over to the Harvest Goddess and she hugged him to her chest. "I brought the people who could both see me. I think I heard them saying that they would help."

"We will," Rose told her. "I visited this country as a child and I loved going here. My mother would have wanted me to help if the land is in danger."

"We took over the ranch in the middle of the country," Liz told her. "I've been taking care of the crops and I can see what has happened to the land. The earth has been dying and I can barely light a match to cook food. I have no idea how Rose managed to light the match to get here." Rose shrugged. The Harvest Goddess crossed the clearing and took her hand.

"You have the powers of the land," the Harvest Goddess told her, looking up at her in surprise. "This is why you can see me. This only happens once every thousand generations." She then turned to Liz. "Let me see your hand, Liz,"

Liz held out her hand and the Harvest Goddess took it as well. "You both have the gene that allows you to control the elements of fire, water, earth, and wind. It's amazing, this hasn't happened in a while," she turned and stared at the tree in amazement. "It seems weaker than the last time though, I don't understand why."

"It was inherited." The girls turned to see that there was a man walking up behind him. His hair was the color of a light coffee and he had two different color eyes. There was a hood over his head but the girls could clearly see him from far away. "The two girls must be related who once had this gene. Unlike you Goddess since you were born with the gene." He took Rose's hand. "Yes, that must be it."

"Who are you exactly?" Rose asked him, politely as she could.

"I'm the Wizard," he told her. "Just Wizard."

"Yes, sir," Liz told him. She turned towards the goddess. "What do we need to do to restore the land, Harvest Goddess?"

"Please, just call me Goddess," she told the girls. "In addition to Finn, there are five more Harvest Sprites, who have their own bells scattered across the land. I sent them out to go ring their bells in an attempt to get the land a kick start but I have not heard from them for a generation now. I fear that they are not strong enough to ring their bells."

"That's where we come in," Rose said. "We need to go find these bells and help them ring it?"

"Yes," the Goddess told her. "I would go away myself but ever since the land began to fail, I have not been able to leave the spring. I used to be able to go to the Mountain top but now, I'm chained,"

"We'll do it, Goddess," Liz told her. Rose nodded her head.

"I found this in one of my books," the Wizard said, handing her a map. "I checked the one in the mines. I have not managed to find the red and green bells over fire and wind. I'm afraid they've been taken." Rose took the map and unfolded it.

"We'll find them."

* * *

_Hey, welcome to the end of chapter and since I got a review, I am going to try and start responding through the story. So here we go_

**_ScipioPB: _**_Thank you so much for the lovely review. You have no idea about how happy you made me. About the ranch thing, the game mentions that you did in fact by it with the 5000G that you can pay at any time so I figured hey, might as well do it like a game. Plus I think the family thing is in like every other Harvest Moon game (or is it?). _

_And so that is my only review so far and I hope that you will like the next chapter that's coming up. I am planning a one shot based on the Harvest King, the Goddess, the Wizard, and the Witch that should go up in a couple days. It will be a KingxGoddess and a WizardxWitch. Rose will finish all the roofs early next part and go into the mines to find the first bell while Liz heads into the Fugue Forest (or at least, that's the plan). They celebrate finding the bell with a visit to the bar where Rose finally meets Chase and Kathy._

_So stick around, because the next one should be a good one. _


End file.
